At Sunset
by Shootingstar7123
Summary: I call this "realistic fluff". House and Cameron are getting married! The day is not quite the paragon of sunshine and happiness, but what else could you expect from these two? Inspired by a wonderful post on LJ's Simply Hugh and Jen!


At Sunset

…

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: I call this "realistic fluff". House and Cameron are getting married! The day is not quite the paragon of sunshine and happiness, but what else could you expect from these two? Inspired by a wonderful post on LJ's Simply Hugh and Jen!

…

A/N: A big thanks to the amazing Hughville who posted the photos that inspired this piece! It takes place in Season 3, so keep that in mind as you read. Enjoy!

…

Cameron breathed deeply, smoothing her hands over her dress. _Just nerves,_ she thought.

At that moment her lifelong friend Sarah Chambers burst through the door with Lisa Cuddy on her heels. "Are you ready?" Sarah said breathlessly.

"Oh, look at you!" Cuddy exclaimed as she pushed past Sarah. "House will be speechless."

"If he decides to show up," Cameron muttered, feeling pessimistic.

"He's here, Allie," Sarah said reassuringly. Cameron's eyes widened in surprise. She never really expected—

"And Wilson's practically had to tie him down to keep him from marching in here to see you!" Cuddy crowed.

Cameron's surprise turned to worry. "You don't think he wants to call it off…"

Sarah came over, shaking her head. She grabbed Cameron's hands in hers. "Stop worrying," she commanded. "He's going through with it."

"Willingly," Cuddy helpfully inserted.

Sarah suppressed a grin and turned back to her friend. "He just wants to see his bride."

Cameron took another deep breath and nodded. "If you say so." She wasn't feeling particularly confident. She hadn't seen him yesterday—she'd been too busy planning, and he'd been whisked away by Wilson for a bachelor night. It's not like she would know if he'd been having second thoughts.

She, on the other hand, had planned a nice relaxing time at home, which Sarah and Cuddy (she was beginning to regret introducing them to each other) had dragged her away from.

They hadn't let her see him today either, and the wedding wasn't until sunset. Which, she noted, was quickly approaching.

Sarah was puttering around the room, getting things ready. "Here," she said, stuffing a bouquet of daisies into Cameron's hands. "It's just about time."

Cameron nodded numbly. She couldn't help the nerves. The last time she married, it ended terribly. She could only hope fervently (against all logic) that this time would be better.

Cuddy peeked outside. "Everything is ready," she reported. She came up to Cameron and gave her a quick hug. "Good luck," she said, and went to take her seat.

Sarah took a moment to straighten her dress, then stood to look at her friend. "Everything's going to be fine, Allie. I promise."

Cameron swallowed. "Last time—"

Sarah cut her off. "Last time you knew going in that you were marrying someone who wasn't going to last the year, Allison. This is different. You love each other, and you're going to last."

"How do you know?" Cameron asked her, bewildered that her friend sounded so certain.

"I've known since you first mentioned him that this was it for you," Sarah admitted, unable to hide her grin. "And in spite of everything, I can tell he loves you. He's here, isn't he?"

"Promise me Wilson didn't force him."

Sarah turned around to face the door, her smile growing. "Promise." She opened the door, stepping out before her friend.

The light was blinding at first, after the dim room, but soon her eyes adjusted to see friends and family all turned round to look at her.

She had no family left to speak of. The closest she had were her in-laws—and they had dropped contact after her husband had died. Too painful, they said. For all of them.

Instead, the chairs were filled with friends. Foreman and Chase were there, several other doctors and nurses Cameron had become close to, and, best of all, her childhood friends, some of which she hadn't seen in years. Her eyes blurred with tears, so grateful for the friends who had stuck by her.

It was then, as she blinked back tears that she saw him. He was immaculate in a black tux. She smiled at the slightly askew bow tie that adorned his throat. She forced herself to look up into his face, fearful of what she would find.

He looked uncomfortable, no doubt about that, but—happy.

In her relief, Cameron smiled radiantly, and realized her feet were bringing her closer to the front (seemly at their own accord), and to him. He licked his lips in that way he was wont to do, and Cameron felt herself go weak in the knees. She was ready to say "screw the ceremony" and head home to ravish him instead. But she didn't. She took her place at the front, and things began.

The ceremony seemed to breeze by. He slipped a ring onto her finger, and she slipped one onto his. They said their vows (the traditional ones—neither were too keen on revealing their private feelings in public), and House was told to kiss his bride.

As they walked out together, Cameron caught sight of House's parents on the front row. His mom was crying (happily) and his dad, well… he almost looked proud.

This was a moment Cameron treasured.

The night was celebrated with drinks and dancing. House and Cameron mostly stayed at their table, never lacking for company, but Cameron knew House wasn't really interested in the party.

When they had a moment to themselves, she whispered in his ear. "Let's escape," she said.

House glanced over to the dance floor. Wilson and Cuddy, who had assigned themselves as the couple's wranglers, were too busy dancing to notice them. They made their escape.

This first night was spent in the airport hotel. The next morning they'd be on a plane to Italy, for two weeks of "relaxation". They fully expected no less than a couple calls per day from what was left of the Diagnostics team.

The first thing they did when they reached the hotel was make love. No words were said—none were needed—and afterwards they simply held each other, reflecting on the day's events.

Cameron slipped from his grip. "I have something for you," she said, pulling an envelope out of her bag.

"Better be naked pictures," House groused.

Cameron rolled her eyes and smiled. "What's the point when you can see the live version?"

"Sometimes I need a little something-something to make the work day go by a little more smoothly," he suggested with a quirk of his eyebrows.

Cameron smirked. "I think that can be arranged."

House opened the envelope curiously. The first thing he pulled from it were several boudoir photos of Cameron in various states of undress.

"You're a dirty liar, you know that, right?" House smirked.

Cameron leaned close to his ear. "Oh, I thought you liked your women dirty," she purred.

"Looking for an encore performance?" he asked. He got a glint in his eye. "I think that can be arranged."

Cameron stopped flirting and nodded toward the envelope again. "There's more. Not pictures."

House frowned at the envelope and pulled something else out. A letter. "And this is?"

Cameron swallowed. "My resignation letter."

House stared at her bluntly. "I thought—"

"We were already a nightmare for HR," she blurted out. "Cuddy offered me a spot in Emergency. Senior attending. She said that if something opened up in Immunology…" she trailed off. "Are you okay with this?"

House sighed and pulled her down to him, setting the letter to the side. "No. But the tradeoff isn't too bad," he joked lightly, giving his new wife a squeeze.

They lay there silently for a few more minutes before he spoke again. "Everything's going to change now, isn't it?"

Cameron turned to look at him. "Not everything," she said, as she leaned in to kiss him.

…


End file.
